Lord English Feels Something Good
by Squad14
Summary: When snowballs had enough, she decides to put Lord English and The Felt into a sex monster making machine.


Lord English walked down the corridor of his base. His team, The Felt, had invited him to see the new and improved torture chamber for intruders or prisoners. He loudly strolled down the metal hallway, glimpsing at the walls from time to time, just to look angry or grumpy, or whatever people were intimidated by these days. English finally arrived at a large metal door, which used to wooden, broken, and filled with holes from many battles. This door was boring, but none the less he decided to check it out. It opened without him saying as much as a snort, and he walked inside, it closing behind him.

Inside, the walls were the same colors as the hallway and door he had just passed through. The only thing other than silver and black, was a comfy looking throne like chair on a little stairway. It must turn into something, he thought, as he walked a few feet closer to it, when a robotic voice said, " _Victim targeted. Preparing Throne of Fun."_ A Robotic arm appeared from seemingly nowhere and grabbed English around the waist. "Put me down, Fucker! Who activated it?! I'll kill them three times over for this!" Then his world went dark.

When he awoke, Lord English found he was on the throne of fun, as it was apparently called. But there was something off about it. A little slab of comfy material had extended from the seat in front of him, though he couldn't reach it, as his hands, and feet were cuffed by metal. Then, _"Victim conscious. Cocking Victim."_ English looked down just in time to see his underwear go bye-bye, as his massive green dick and balls spread onto the wooden slab. His dick reached the end of it, while his balls fit snugly into the hole close to him in the slab. _"Changing Mindset. Straight Gay. Initiated. Completely. Phase One: Itchy Initiated."_

Invisible hands began to rub against Lord Englishes dick, as he began to grow hard, his tongue was out of his mouth, with his newly-gay mind loving the pleasure, then he shook his head. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, before they began to masturbate him, making him stop to moan, when the chair slightly lifted forward. His nude ass shown to the back wall, until something pink appeared. A Pink dildo, vibrating shoved itself into English's ass, him moaning and panting at the pleasure he was feeling. The dildo slowly went in and out, as if loving the fun to. Hands then began to massage English's muscles, as he looked down, seeing his huge, manly pecs being touched, he grew completely hard. _"Faze Two: Clove Initiated."_

Something appeared below Lord English's Balls, and began to suck them. These were magic mouths apparently, as his balls began to grow as he was sucked, touched, masturbated, and thrusted into from behind. Saliva drooled from his mouth, his moans become pleasurably louder now, his head to the side, trying to touch himself in any way. _"Faze Three: Fin Initiated_."

A Gigantic mirror appeared in front of the drooling Lord English, as he heard something whir, and felt very strange, then he grew hard again for some reason, and watched a miracle. His muscles were growing, full of what, unknown, but he grew even more aroused by the sight of his pecs swelling up, his abs becoming more than already, his arms growing to amazing sizes, he could fell it happening too. Then he noticed his testicles. His dick was now on the floor, precum dribbling out of the tip, his balls still being sucked, landing on the ground softly making saliva come like rain from his mouth, and pleasure ripple up his spine. He then broke from the clamps, and touched his pcs immediately. They were so firm, so tight, he looked like he was half asleep, with his facial features in a daze from his fun. _"Warning, all levels Initiated!"_

After a while, Lord English woke up from his pleasure coma to find himself muscled out, sitting on his balls, his dick against the wall. He tried to move, but a hole then appeared, making him hump the wall. He humped away the last bit of his virginity, as the wall opened to show the other members of the Felt. Clover had been turned into a fat guy, his dick splaying something purple, Crowbar had become muscled and dicked up like English, though smaller, and was stuck rubbing his dick by magic. The others were just as bad, until Snowball walked in, the only normal one. "Hello Boys. Enjoying our time, good. I have cells waiting for each of you, so you can hump, rape, bang and whatever else you please away until the day you die. Good luck!"


End file.
